


Blushes And Photographs

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: Funny, Fluffy and Awkward Marriage Proposals [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Zoro asks Sanji "The Question." Hilarity ensures.a.k.a the ZoSan Version of Idiots in Love And Nice Suits





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for the ZoSan Version of Idiots in Love and I deliver..... Please enjoy.
> 
> Inspired by Hours, starring Paul Walker.

"Will you marry me?"

"No way, shitty marimo, you knew, didn't you? I must left clues so you must have wanted to beat me to it! You just love to take the stoplight!"

"I don't understand..."

"Of course, you won't understand, shit for brains!"

"Well, _honey,_ I was gonna to propose first, you say yes, Usopp takes the photograph and we plan the wedding, got that, Zoro-kun?"

"No way in hell, shit-cook, I am not taking back my proposal. Besides I was first."

"I am not asking you to take back yours, just accept mine first, marry me, Zoro!"

"Not until you say yes to mine first."

"I love you, Zoro but this is ridiculous, I would have been first if you had let me speak."

"If you had spoken, I would have lost my nerve!"

"What, a renowned Kendo Champion afraid to ask a question?"

"Says the person that let me speak first."

"I was trying to set the atmosphere!!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Ugh, I can't believe that I wasted so much effort on you! Why can't you have a romantic bone in your body?"

"Che, I don't wanna be you, Nosebleed-kun."

"Algae Mosshead!"

"Curlique!"

"Shitty swordsman!"

"Erocook!"

"Seaweed head!"

"Nosebleed-kun!"

"Why did I fall in love with you?"

"'Cause you can't live with me."

Sanji resisted the urge to throw anything at Zoro.

"To think that I burdened  
Nami-swannn and Robin-chan!"

"I am just that special to you, eh?" 

Sanji, feeling heat on his cheeks, resigned himself to fate.

"Yes, you are. And I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you. You're stuck with me till eternity."

A uncharacteristic blush swept the swordman's face.

Sanji smirked, "You blush so well, Zoro-chan!"  
Sanji burst into laughter, one so infectious that Zoro joined in as well.

So that was how Nami(who got tired of waiting and simply barged in) and the rest of the gang found them, Zoro and Sanji bent over laughing, both holding rings in their hands.

Usopp took the photograph, Nami bewailed the loss of her bet, Robin smiled, Luffy ate the food on the table, Franky declared how 'SUPER' their love was, Brook played a befitting melody.

Just another day in the Strawhat Clique.


End file.
